Te Necesito!
by DuLzee SattizfaxiOn
Summary: Bella ha ido a estudiar a Londres dejando a Edward solo, ocasionando bajas pasiones entre las mujeres de Forks; sin embargo, a su regreso, Bella y Edward estan dispuestos a intentarlo de nuevo. Pero hay gente que no esta dispuesta a que eso ocurra. LEMMON
1. Prisioneros en el tiempo EPOV

_Flashback*_

_-¿Estás segura de esto, Bella? – Pregunté con la voz cortada, mientras mis ojos comenzaban a picar, rogando porque dejara salir a todas las lágrimas que comenzaban a inundar mis ojos._

_-Sí, te amo, pero enserio necesito esto, además será lo mejor – Dijo apenas conteniendo un sollozo – lo mejor es que lo nuestro termine, por lo menos durante este tiempo, después ya veremos. _

_No aguante mas y dejé salir algunas de las lagrimas que tanto ansiaban salir mientras tomaba sus cálidas y suaves manos. –De acuerdo, solo quiero que sepas que cuando vuelvas, te estaré esperando, justo aquí – Dije mientras tocaba el árbol del Instituto donde estábamos justo en aquel momento._

_En cuanto menos me lo esperé, escuche un gemido de dolor, provenía de los labios de Bella, quien en ese momento ya estaba hecha un peligroso mar de lágrimas, casi por inercia, limpié sus lagrimas, las cuales ya descendían como cascadas por sus mejillas._

_-No Bella, princesa, no debes llorar, solo será durante el tiempo que estarás en Londres, ya verás que en cuanto menos te lo esperes, aquí estaremos los dos de nuevo, abrazándonos y recordando con alegría este momento – Dije en apenas un susurro, inseguro de que aquello en realidad pasara, 3 años era mucho y no sabíamos que ocurriría en ese momento._

_Cuando lo noté, ambos estábamos llorando bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, abrazados como si eso fuera lo único que nos importara._

_Fin flashback*_

Ya era costumbre mía, todos los viernes últimos de cada mes, me encerraba en mí oficina, sentándome frente a su fotografía con una botella en mano. Siempre era lo mismo, me sentaba a recordar ese momento, llorando, esperando que ese día llegara, el día en que la mujer que me ha quitado el sueño durante 3 años regresara a mi. Los mismos años en que no ha sabido nada de ella.

Pero es por ella por la que no me he rendido, he estudiado y he luchado por ser el ingeniero más famoso y prestigioso del mundo, todo con tal de estar seguro de que noticias mías llegarían a sus oídos.

Yo soy un hombre de palabra y como le había prometido que la esperaría lo cumpliría.

De repente, recordé todo lo que yo había cambiado desde la partida de Bella.

Vivía con mis padres y mis hermanos, Emmett y Alice. Mis mejores amigos, Garrett y Jasper. Mi segundo amor después de Bella, la música, el baseball, todo eso había desaparecido. De vez en cuando recibía mensajes de Alice, la pequeña duende, había sufrido tanto o más que yo, desde la partida de Bella, ellas eran justo como hermanas, aunque Alice cubrió su dolor con oscuras capas de odio contra ella por abandonarnos y contra mí, por dejarla sola, de nuevo.

Ahora yo era el presidente de constructoras Cullen, una empresa dedicada a precisamente la construcción de casas, conjuntos habitacionales, presas, de todo un poco, como decía mi padre Carlisle, quien había decidido retirarse para viajar por el mundo con mi madre, Esme.

Abrí con cuidado el cajón de mi escritorio, el único que tenía bajo llave, busqué entre todo el papeleo y ahí estaba, la foto de mi familia, en esa foto yo era feliz, al fondo nos encontrábamos, Emett, Carlisle, mi padre, y yo, en el sillón, estaba sentada mi madre Esme, con aquella cara angelical enmarcada por aquellas cascadas color miel, a su lado, parada junto al sillón y sosteniendo la mano de mi madre, se encontraba Alice, con su pequeña cara de duende, con una sonrisa que contagiaba a todo el mundo. Me permití sonreír al ver aquella fotografía, añoraba aquellos tiempos, pero no podía volver a ellos, aun no, yo me he prometido que volvería, hasta que mi vida estuviera completa, con Bella en ella de nuevo.

De repente miles de dudas me invadieron, ¿dónde estaría ella en este momento?, ¿se acordaría de mi?, ¿habrá conocido a alguien más?..

Todas esas dudas se disiparon cuando encontré la foto de grupo, a diferencia de otras fotos, en esta nos habían permitido ponernos junto a quien más quisiéramos, todo por ser el último año de preparatoria. Yo estaba detrás de Bella, sujetándola por la cintura, Alice estaba detrás de nosotros muy cercana a James, el chico que era su novio desde que se conocieron y hasta el momento; por otro lado, Rosalie estaba coqueteándole a Emmett mientras que él no le era para nada indiferente, debajo de nosotros, sentadas, se encontraban Victoria, Lauren, Jane y Jessica, esas 4 se habían dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible a Bella, aunque Victoria nunca fue tan mala, ella únicamente acompañaba a las otras 3 en el momento de molestar a Bella, por lo que Victoria después se hizo la mejor amiga de Bella, Alice y Rosalie.

Estaba tan envuelto en aquellos recuerdos, hasta que el sonido de Stand By Me de Ben-E-King me despertó de mis ensueños. Mire la pantalla del celular, pero el número no estaba registrado y no recordaba habérselo dado a alguien.

_-Hola-_ respondí aburrido

_-Edward, ¿eres tú? –_ Dios, esa voz, era Bella. Mi Bella.

_-Sí, princesa, soy yo –_ Dios mío, nunca había sido tan feliz

_- Edward, necesito tu ayuda, estoy en Forks.-_ Sonaba agitada y sobre todo temerosa

_- ¿Qué ocurre Bella?, ¿Dónde estás exactamente? –_ Toda alegría comenzó a irse de mí, en cuanto sentí que Bella, mi Bella estaba en peligro.

_-Edward, iba rumbo a tu oficina, me dijeron que ahí estarías, pero desde que llegue de Seattle, un auto me ha estado siguiendo y tengo mucho miedo –_ Los sollozos comenzaron a inundar su cálida voz de ángel.

_- Hermosa, ¿por dónde estás?, dime e iré por ti. –_ Rápidamente me levante de mi silla, tomé mi chaqueta y comencé a bajar al estacionamiento, donde se encontraba mi auto.

_-Te estaré esperando en el Instituto Forks, Edward, no tardes – _Suplicó con voz temerosa.

Ambos cortamos el teléfono.

Al subirme al auto, la felicidad me inundó de nuevo, vería a Bella, la vería de nuevo. Arranque y en menos de 2 minutos ya estaba estacionándome en el aparcamiento del Instituto.

Me asusté al no ver a nadie cerca, cuando de pronto un taxi se detuvo frente a mí, y de él bajó, el ángel más hermoso de todo el universo, era Bella, mi Bella. Se veía espectacular, con un vestido a medio muslo, color negro, su cabello había crecido hasta media espalda, creando hermosas ondas color chocolate. Me sorprendió verla usando tacones stilettos, caminaba con paso firme pero inseguro. Se detuvo a unos pequeños pasos de mí y fue cuando la escuché hablarme en persona.

_-¿Edward?, ¿enserio eres tú? –_ Preguntó como si estuviera frente a un extraño

_-Claro que si princesa, soy yo, ¿no me recuerdas? –_ Sentí mi corazón hacerse añicos, Bella se había olvidado de mi.

_- No, no es eso, si no que te has puesto mucho más guapo, no te recordaba así.-_ Dijo mientras esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa y colocaba su pequeña mano en mi mejilla.

No atine a hacer nada más que sonreírle de vuelta y abrazarla. Pronto, un rechinido de un auto nos sacó de nuestra burbuja de reencuentro. Era un porshe amarillo, era EL porche amarillo de mi hermana Alice.

De pronto la melodía de "Memories" de David Guetta inundó el perfecto silencio del estacionamiento. Del auto bajaron Alice, James y Victoria.

_-Vaya, vaya, los tortolitos se han reencontrado.-_ Escupió Alice como la víbora en la que se había convertido. _– Vamos chicos aunque sea apláudanles. –_Dijo mirando a Victoria y a James.

_-Alice, ¿eras tú? ¿Tú me estabas siguiendo? –_ Escuche tartamudear a Bella, mientras me miraba confusa

_-Claro, Bellita, era yo, ¿quién más?- _Respondió con sorna en su voz.

_-Alice, déjanos en paz, y lárgate a amargarle la vida a los demás-_ Reproché mientras abrazaba a Bella contra mi cuerpo.

_-Oh claro, ya me voy solo quería asegurarme que ESTA mujer, si era Isabella Swan, la misma que nos ha arruinado la vida a nosotros._

Acto seguido, se subió a su auto, junto con James y Victoria y se fueron tan rápido como pudieron.

De pronto escuche los sollozos de mi ángel y de pronto murmuró "Aun me odia"

**Bpov.**

Las palabras de Alice me dolieron hasta el alma, al notar que ella aún me odiaba y que tal vez jamás me perdonaría por haberle hecho tanto daño a su hermano. Claro, ella no supo todo lo que yo sufrí. Mi padre lo había arreglado y yo no podía negarme.

Sus palabras me hicieron recordar la llamada que me hizo el día que partí.

_Flashback*_

_El tono de mi celular comenzó a sonar, aun faltaba una hora para que pudiéramos comenzar a abordar el avión así que entre al baño a contestar. _

_-¿Bueno? Alice.. – Estaba alegre de que mi mejor amiga me llamara para despedirse._

_- Isabella, espero y ahora estés feliz, ya has alejado a Edward de nosotros y lo has dejado sufriendo. – Escupió tan rápido que apenas y pude entenderle, aunque eso no evitó que me doliera escucharlo de su boca._

_-Alice, no espera – intenté defenderme pero ella me interrumpió_

_- No, no esperaba menos de ti, no puedo creer que te abrí las puertas de mi corazón y de mi casa, eres la PEOR mujer que he conocido, y me alegro de que te hayas marchado, ahora se el tipo de mujer que eres, TREPADORA. – Gritó Alice mientras yo ya no pude contener el llanto, al intentar hablarle de nuevo y explicarle las cosas, ella me grito un " te odio" y colgó el teléfono sin darme tan siquiera la oportunidad de defenderme._

_Fin flashback*_

No, no podía ser que ella me odiara, era mi mejor amiga. Debía ser que estaba dolida. Si, probablemente era eso.

_-No te preocupes princesa, todo estará bien. – _Me consoló Edward mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Le tomé la mano y camine, jalándolo, hasta un árbol, nuestro árbol. El mismo donde Edward me había prometido que nos veríamos el día de mi regreso.

_-Edward, te extrañé, no sabes cuánto. –_Dije mientras acariciaba su rostro.

_-Yo también princesa, no sabes cuánto tiempo te extrañe. Te amo. – _Respondió mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba.

_-Yo te amo más. – _Dije mirándolo a los ojos y acercándome a su boca. El tomó mi rostro, y nos fundimos en un intenso beso.


	2. Recuerdos Bpov

**Hola chicas! Este es mi primer fic. Espero y les guste.**

**Los personajes no son mios son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia si. Dejen sus reviews**

**Bpov.**

* * *

Mi regreso había sido una perfecta maravilla. Edward no se había olvidado de mí, y por lo que reconocí en el beso, aun me amaba, tanto o más que antes. Algo dentro de mí, se removió al recordar todo aquello que pasamos en la temporada de secundaria y preparatoria. Edward había sido y siempre será mi primer y único amor.

De pronto su aterciopelada voz entonó mi nombre y descubrí que todo el tiempo que estuvimos bajo el árbol él había estado hablándome.

-¿Y entonces Bella? – preguntó mientras agitaba una de sus manos frente a mi rostro.

-¿Huh? Perdón, no escuché lo que decias – Dije confusa mientras me sonrojaba

-Te preguntaba sobre tu estadía en Londres, ¿qué hiciste por allá?, ¿hiciste nuevos amigos?, ¿te acordaste de mi? – Dijo entre risas, aunque pude notar que lo último fue mas un susurro.

-Amm, bueno, estudié, si, hice muchos amigos y si, me acorde de ti, a diario. – Respondí todas sus preguntas en una sola frase. Era una costumbre que teníamos desde que nos conocimos.

Pronto una lluvia repentina pero recurrente en Forks nos sorprendió y prácticamente nos obligo a correr hacia el Volvo plateado de Edward.

Al subir no pude evitar acariciar cada parte de ese amado auto, ese Volvo había sido testigo de los mejores momentos de mi vida, todos ellos con Edward Cullen. En este auto lo conocí.

*_flashback*_

_Baje con todo cuidado del auto de papá era mi primer dia en la secundaria de Forks, mi madre me había pedido que regresara a cuidar a Charlie pero yo sabia que la razón era que quería estar a solas con su jefe, Phil, asi que sin decir nada vine y aquí estaba ahora, esperando a que el timbre sonara y que nadie me viera._

_Me despedi de papá y comencé a caminar por el aparcamento, de pronto escuché los cotilleos de varias chicas de ahí, algunas estaban sorprendidas, pero la mayoría babeaba, asi que por pura curiosidad voltee, ahí estaba un llamativo Volvo color plata y de él salía el hombre más hermoso que había conocido jamás en mi vida, tenía el cabello completamente desordenado, era un hermoso y extraño color bronce, sus ojos eran unas hermosas gemas verde esmeralda, tenia un porte de supermodelo o algo por el estilo, caminó ignorando a cada chica que le arrojaba rosas a sus pies, pero al pasar frente a mi, me dedicó una bella sonrisa torcida._

_Las clases pasaron demasiado lentas sobre todo porque dos tipos me estuvieron molestando, parecía ser que sus nombres eran Chris y Angel, pero no estaba segura. En ultima hora, estábamos en clase de Matemáticas, de pronto la voz del Director comenzó a escucharse por el megáfono: "Srta. Swan, puede venir a la dirección administrativa por favor" lentamente me levanté de mi lugar y me aproxime a mi profesor, pidiendo permiso para ir, mientras, al sentir la mirada de casi toda el aula sobre mi, me puse de un leve color carmín. Pronto salí del salón y me apresure hacia la oficina del director, estaba nerviosa pero sabia un poco de lo que podría tratarse, Charlie me había dicho que al haber estudiado clases avanzadas en Phoenix era posible que me adelantaran uno o varios años, y al ser este mi último año en secundaria, era posible que pasara directamente al Instituto de Forks, que claro, estaban en el mismo lugar pero difícilmente creía que fuera por eso._

_Al llegar a la oficina del director, la señora Hope, la secretaria, me recibió con una amplia sonrisa y me indicó que podía entrar a la oficina del director, y al entrar, pude vislumbrar que el director reprendía severamente a dos jóvenes, al parecer los había descubierto cuando espiaban en el vestidor de porristas. De pronto el director levantó la cabeza y me saludó con un leve asentimiento, el cual respondí mientras miraba alrededor, era una pequeña oficina con un pequeño librero detrás del escritorio del director, en las paredes había varias imágenes del instituto, uno que otro reconocimiento, pero sobre todo había un trozo de periódico enmarcado, lamentablemente no alcancé a leer su contenido. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse me volvió de mi pequeña distracción obligándome a notar que los dos jóvenes espías habían abandonado la oficina y en su lugar había entrado el dueño del Volvo de la mañana, quien me saludó con una amplia sonrisa. Asentí tímidamente mientras me giraba para que no notara mi sonrojo. El director nos hizo ademan de que nos sentáramos y al cercarme al asiento, el dueño de aquel hermoso rostro me separó la silla para que me sentara y al sentarme la cerró de nuevo, le di las gracias con la mirada y el simplemente asintió. El director comenzó a hablar y, efectivamente, como dijo mi padre me iban a pasar a preparatoria en segundo grado, luego mirando a mi acompañante pronunció las palabras mas hermosas que jamás hube escuchado:_

"_Edward Cullen, será tu tutor en lo que refiere a las materias que no llevaste en la secundaria"._

_Edward, su nombre era era Edward. Hasta el nombre era sexy, por Dios!._

"_Bien Edward, ella es Isabella Swan" – Dijo refiriéndose a mi, mientras lo miraba a él – "Es una alumna nueva, pero es muy inteligente, asi que te pediré que la cuides asi como nosotros te cuidamos a ti" – Dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo ocasionando un leve sonrojo mio._

_Edward y yo recibimos instrucciones y yo mi nuevo horario, Edward seria compañero mio en todas las clases que fuera necesario._

_Al salir de la oficina del director, camine muy rápido, pues dentro de la oficina del director, pude notar que la lluvia leve se había convertido en una peligrosa tormenta y mientras más rápido me alejara de ahí, menos peligro correría. Así que prácticamente corrí al salón de matematicas, donde había dejado mis cosas, mientras salía del salón pude percatarme de que solo mi camioneta destartalada y el volvo de Edward seguían estacionados, estaba acomodándome la capucha de mi impermeable y buscando en mi mochila mi pequeño Ipod y sus audífonos, pero mi suerte no era tan buena y, como siempre, la torpeza se adueñó de mi y resbalé con un pequeño charco que se había formado por la lluvia, me preparé mentalmente para recibir la caída._

_1… 2… 3… 4 segundos, y no había pasado nada, lentamente abrí los ojos y sentí una pequeña presión en mi cintura, voltee lentamente y ahí estaba él, Edward me miraba atento con aquella mirada verde esmeralda que derretía a todas las chicas, incluyéndome. Me sostuvo por un tiempo, dejándome guardar su aroma en mi memoria, Pino, madera y ¿hormonas? Talvez._

"_Isabella, ¿me dejarías acompañarte a tu casa? La Tormenta esta muy fuerte y talvez tu camioneta será difícil de controlar" – Preguntó con una aterciopelada pero masculina voz_

"_Huh, Bella, Isabella no me gusta, y me gustaría aceptar tu oferta pero no puedo dejar mi camioneta estacionada aquí" – Respondí balbuceando varias palabras._

"_Muy Bien Bella, dejame llevarte y en unos momentos mi hermano Jasper o Rosalie lleven tu camioneta a tu casa, ¿Qué dices? _

_No pude evitar sonreir ante su insistencia. Suspiré suavemente y asentí, ambos nos dirigimos hacía su auto y él, como todo un caballero, abrió mi puerta y esperó ahí hasta que entrara. No pude evitar bufar ante la idea que Edward pensara que yo escaparía._

_Cerró mi puerta y rodeó el auto hasta llegar a la suya. Rápidamente entró y me miró fijamente, haciendo que por tercera vez en el día me sonrojara por él, al parecer lo notó, ya que inmediatamente su musical risa inundó el automóvil contagiándome de ella, y ahí estábamos los dos, riéndonos de absolutamente nada. El camino a mi casa fue muy corto, pero me sirvió para conocer algo de él._

_*fin flashback*_

Tambien, este auto, había presenciado el momento más importante de mi vida. MI PRIMERA VEZ.

_*Flashback*_

_Alice nos había pedido a Edward y a mi que la acompañaramos a la casa de James a llevarle una serenata, ella sabía que Edward y yo cumplíamos un mes de novios y nos pidió que la ayudaramos, así que contra nuestra voluntad aceptamos y ahí estábamos, en nuestro primer mes, ayudando a Alice a conquistar a James, ella lo seguía desde inicio de clases, y al parecer el no le era indiferente así que ella decidió declararle su amor antes de que él lo hiciera, ella era muy impaciente y no le gustaba esperar a nada ni nadie. A las 8:30 p.m. Edward paso por mi y Alice a mi residencia, Charlie había comprado una mansión hacía unos cuantos años, era muy cómoda e incluso tenía una enorme biblioteca y un pequeño salón de ballet. Alice había ido a ayudarme con mi vestuario ya que, según ella, yo debía verme espectacular en mi primer mes con Edward, asi que llevó un hermoso vestido azul, este era ajustado y a medio muslo, de zapatos me llevó un par de sandalias con tacón stiletto número 5 y un pequeño bolero también negro, mi cabello y maquillaje fueron muy naturales, simplemente me delineó los ojos color negro y me puse brillo en los labios y el cabello iba suelto y un poco alborotado, ocasionando que se viera con mucho más volumen. Ella simplemente lucía preciosa con un vestido verde militar, el cual destacaba sus ojos, este era muy ceñido en la parte de la cintura y las piernas. Llevaba unos tacones parecidos a los míos pero un poco más altos, haciendo que ella se viera muy cercana a mi estatura._

_Al llegar a casa de James, Alice, demasiado nerviosa , le dio un CD a Edward quien, divertido por la situación, rápidamente lo puso y siguiendo las instrucciones de Alice lo puso en la pista número 3, de pronto la canción The Reason de Hoobastank comenzó a sonar. Edward y yo nos miramos extrañados mientras Alice bajaba del auto mirando hacia la ventana con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Al salir James, Alice se acercó a él, ambos conversaron por lo menos media hora y de pronto un acalorado beso los absorbió, Edward y yo sonreímos alegres y comenzamos a alejarnos de ahí, pronto llegamos a un mirador que yo no conocía, de pronto, nos percatamos de que estábamos solos ya que habíamos pedido permiso para estar fuera de casa durante toda la noche._

_Edward y yo comenzamos a besarnos y, sin pensarlo dos veces, pase a ponerme a horcajadas sobre él, mientras Edward se dedicaba a acariciar la piel de mis piernas y pronto, ansioso, buscaba el cierre de mi vestido. No quise quedarme atrás y con mis inseguras manos comencé a desabotonarle la camisa acariciando su piel expuesta con mis dedos. En poco tiempo ambos estábamos ya desnudos y en el asiento trasero._

_De un momento a otro, Edward comenzó a besarme por todo el cuello, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a uno de mis pezones, chupándolo y mordiéndolo mientras con una de sus manos atendía al otro pecho, acariciándolo y amasándolo sin ningún pudor. De pronto su otra mano, bajo en mi cuerpo, acariciándolo hasta llegar a mi centro, pronto abrió mis pliegues y desesperado buscó entre ellos mi clítoris, que al encontrarlo comenzó a pellizcarlo, mandándome ondas de calor tan fuertes que me hacían estremecerme bajo su cuerpo, internó uno de sus largos dedos en mi, haciendo movimientos que me hacían olvidarme de todo, pronto fueron dos dedos y el bombeo que organizó mis ideas fue tan placentero que no pude esperar a sentirlo dentro de mi, en un movimiento calculado nos hice rodar logrando estar yo arriba, como pude, me posicione sobre su notoria erección, Edward inmediatamente notó que era lo que yo quería, asi que sin dudarlo un segundo se adentró en mi._

_Los detalles de esa noche fueron banales ya que Edward y yo estábamos juntos, y eso era lo único que yo quería y buscaba._

_*fin flashback*_

Edward me miró sin percatarse de lo que había pasado por mi mente, aunque, mi sonrojo repentino le avisó que yo estaba más que lista para él. Cosa que notó muy bien, ya que instantáneamente me besó, fue un beso cargado de pasión y deseo. Vaya, parecía que este auto, tambien quería ser testigo de nuestro reencuentro.

Ese regreso no pudo haber estado mejor. De echo, es probable que hubiera sido el mejor regreso de todos, digno de una pelicula. Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, me dejé llevar por ese beso, y que lo que tuviera que pasar, pues que pasara, finalmente esto sería parte de mis bonitos recuerdos.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
